Iron Maiden/Maiden
Maiden is a friendly Iron Maiden. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “…...” A crystal was thrown out of the Iron Maiden's door! (+1 Magic Crystal) “…...” A bottle of medicine was thrown out of the Iron Maiden's door! (+1 De-Love Potion) “…...” A coin was thrown out of the Iron Maiden's door! (+445G) “…...” The Iron Maiden is staring at an egg you have. (Give Egg?) *Yes - “…...” She seems pleased. (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” She seems disappointed. “…...” The Iron Maiden is staring at your wallet. (Give 267G?) *Yes - “…...” She seems pleased. (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” She seems disappointed. *Not enough money - “…...” However, she realized you were out of money and gave up. “…...” The Iron Maiden is staring at a boost drink you have. (Give Boost Drink?) *Yes - “…...” She seems pleased. (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” She seems disappointed. “…...” The Iron Maiden examines the situation. “…...” The Iron Maiden smiles. “…...” The Iron Maiden is staring. “…...” The Iron Maiden subtly averts her eyes “…...” The Iron Maiden looks on emotionlessly. “…...” The Iron Maiden is blinking rapidly! ...Is there something in her eye? *Watch and wait - “…...” A little while later, she got it out of her eye. *Now's your chance! - “…...” Iron Maiden's vision is plunged into darkness! (-5 Affinity) *Remove what's in her eye – Luka: “A-Are you okay?" Iron Maiden: “…...” Luka wiped the Iron Maiden's eyes! (+10 Affinity) “…...” Looks like the Iron Maiden's door is not closed properly. *It bothers you - Luka: “The half closed door bothers you doesn't it?" Luka neatly closes the Iron Maiden's door. Iron Maiden: “…...” (+10 Affinity) *You don't care - “…...” It seems to bother the Iron Maiden. (-5 Affinity) “…...” The Iron Maiden is pleading for something with her eyes. *Ask what she wants - Luka: “Come on, can you tell me what it is?" Iron Maiden: “…...” You don't know what she wants. However, you seem to have a slightly better understanding of each other. (+10 Affinity) *Plead for something with your eyes too - “…...” Nothing has changed. *Ignore her - “…...” The Iron Maiden seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "........" With Naho: Naho: "Oh? So you also serve as a semen sucking tool? You’re a little strange, but let’s get along!" Maiden: "........." Naho: "You’re so quiet. Are you hungry? Let me have a little look inside..." Maiden: "........." Naho: "Ah! The lid closed! ...Ahhhh!!" With Torture: Torture: "Sinner... I can tell... You are deceiving those around you..." Maiden: "You got me. I can talk." Torture: "You won't be pampered if they know you're autonomous... Is that why you deceive everyone around you...?" Maiden: "Yes. Please forgive me..." Sonya: (There's even a senior-junior relationship between torture devices...) With Banachi: Banachi: "This is... a magically created monster. Can you not speak...?" Maiden: "........." Banachi: "Shall I teach you some words...?" Maiden: "........." Banachi: "Here, look at this fruit. It's an apple. Aaaapple..." Maiden: "........." Banachi: "No use...?" Maiden: "I'm hungry. Could you give me that apple?" Banachi: "......!?" With Lily: Maiden: "........." Lily: "Since you suck the semen of so many men, sooner or later you’ll gain a soul and the ability to speak." Maiden: "........." Lily: "I wonder if you need to suck more semen? I’ll be sure to give you lots." Maiden: "(I’m going to keep quiet as long as I keep getting fed.)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Companions